


Always Enough

by cafe_au_late



Series: Wedding Dress [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: An AU about a yet to be released AU, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship, there's feeeeeelings, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe_au_late/pseuds/cafe_au_late
Summary: Edelgard had never imagined that this day would come. She had never imagined that she would ever be in this position, meeting the love of her life, falling in love, getting married. Their relationship might have its ups and downs, but even so, Edelgard knew that Hilda was always enough for her.Edelgard was happy.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Wedding Dress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Always Enough

“How do I look, By?” Edelgard twirled around in her dress, beaming. The white wedding dress swirled in a gentle circle as she moved, fluttering around her ankles. It was the big day, and Edelgard couldn’t believe that it was finally happening. She had never imagined that she would ever be in this position, meeting the love of her life, falling in love, getting married.

She had always wondered if she would be the person to have a big classic wedding, like those that you saw in movies or fairy tales. At one point, she had even entertained the idea of getting eloped- her parents would definitely be mad if she eloped but the thought was entertaining.

But at the end of the day, it didn’t matter where she got married, or how she got married, or how many layers the cake had, or any of the other details that had plagued her for the last year, Edelgard was getting married.

Edelgard was getting married to the person that she loved, and that was what mattered, that would be enough for her, always enough for her.

Her best friend and maid of honour smiled gently at her from beside her. Byleth looked incredibly stylish in a well tailored black suit. A red carnation pinned to her lapel added a nice splash of colour- Edelgard’s favourite flower. “You look beautiful,” Byleth nodded with all of her usual seriousness. She reached out and carefully adjusted Edelgard’s veil so that it was no longer crooked. 

“Hey, don’t let my wife-to-be hear you say that,” Edelgard swatted Byleth’s bicep lightly, “She’ll get jealous.” Edelgard joked. 

_Wife-to-be._

Edelgard couldn’t help the little giggles that bubbled up inside of her as she thought about the term. She had been introducing her fiancée as her wife-to-be for a while now. Just being able to say the word wife was incredibly exciting to her.

“Let her be,” Byleth shrugged. “It’s the truth.” 

Edelgard blushed furiously, her best friend always was so blase about these kinds of things. “Flatterer.” She took a deep breath. This was it. Everything that she had wanted.

“El! Are you ready? It’s time to go!” Patricia poked her head into the room. Her eyes widened at the site of her daughter. “Oh, El. You look so beautiful. I can’t believe it.” She carefully took Edelgard’s hands in her own, sniffling as she did so.

“Mama, if you keep this up, I’m going to cry and I can’t cry right now with a full face of makeup or Dorothea would kill me if I ruined her hard work before the ceremony even started.” Edelgard gently patted her mother’s face with a tissue she produced from the depths of her dress. She had a healthy stash of them squirreled away. She was prepared for anything.

“Alright, alright.” Patricia sighed, holding Edelgard by the shoulders at arms length so she could get one finally good look at her. “I’m so happy for you, darling. Now come along, Ionius is waiting for you. Byleth, honey, you should go get in position, we’ll be starting soon.”

Byleth nodded as Patricia left the room as quickly as she had come. “Okay, El. I’ll see you at the altar then.” Byleth squeezed her in a tight hug. Edelgard could feel her taking a deep breath as she did. 

“You’re worrying too much, By.” Edelgard smiled at her best friend as Byleth finally pulled away. “Everything will be fine. And if something goes wrong. We’ll deal with it together.”

With one last look at her, Byleth left, a small smile gracing her expression.

Edelgard turned to look at herself one last time in the mirror, smoothing out the dress again. 

She was getting married. 

* * *

Ionius could hardly contain his joy and excitement as he walked her down the aisle. He had been practicing hard for this occasion, going to physical therapy and exercising regularly so that he could walk his youngest daughter the twenty or so meters down the aisle.

Edelgard nearly tripped as Ionius began walking, too busy staring at her wife-to-be in awe.

_Hilda._

She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress with an embroidered white floral pattern twining its way up from the skirt, across her hip and up over her left shoulder. Edelgard found that she couldn’t take her eyes off of her wife-to-be. She looked absolutely stunning, like a gentle wildflower in full bloom Her soft pink locks were pinned back in an elaborate braid, little white flowers were woven in between each strand. The way that Hilda held herself, tall and proud and regal- Edelgard would be more than happy to call this woman the queen of her heart.

Edelgard barely noticed that they reached the altar, Hubert and Byleth both stepping forward to help her up the two steps so that she could stand directly across from Hilda. When Hilda smiled at Edelgard, it felt like the sun itself was beaming across Edelgard’s skin. Warmth blossoming under Hilda’s loving gaze and Edelgard found herself chasing after that sunlight like a flower would.

How fortunate she was that she was able to find her other half. In a world full of so many people, so many different people, this was the woman that she was going to marry. Edelgard smiled at Hilda. With Hilda, Edelgard didn’t want anything else. Hilda was always enough for her.

Ferdinand coughed. Both of them looked at him, startled out of staring at the other in a heavy mixture of awe and surprise.

“Shall we begin?” Ferdinand looked at both of them with much amusement twinkling in his eyes. Both of them blushed furiously.

It was hard to focus on Ferdinand’s voice and what he was saying when Hilda was standing right there before, stealing every breath that passed through Edelgard’s lips away. Edelgard could scarcely believe it. The wonderful, amazing, absolutely brilliant woman before her was going to be her wife.

_Her wife._

“Edelgard.” HIlda beamed at her, reaching out to hold her hands tightly. Ferdinand had stopped speaking, looking like he might actually burst into tears just watching the two of them.

Edelgard could feel the sweat on Hilda’s palms as she squeezed Edelgard’s hands, letting the physical contact ground her, the nerves fading away.

”Edelgard. Edelgard. Edelgard. My beloved, Edelgard. I wish I had enough words to tell you all that you mean to me. But there just aren’t enough words to say, enough languages to speak in that would truly convey all of the love that I have for you.” Hilda took a deep breath, steadying her voice.

When she speaks again, there’s still a slight waver of emotion to it, but she powers on through anyway. “When I first met you. I never thought that the beautiful girl offering to help bandage my wrist because she really thought that I had sprained it when really I was just trying to get out of gym class would ever be more than just that.” There were a few peals of knowing laughter. It wasn’t the first time that Hilda had tried to excuse herself from gym class.

  
  


“But the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with who you are. And you are Edelgard. You have always known what you have wanted in life and I’m glad to have been able to walk with you as you strive ever further towards your goals. I might not know what I want to do with the rest of my life yet, but all I know is that I want to be by your side for the rest of it all. You are my compass, pointing me back home. No matter how far I might wander, I know that you will always be there.I know that we’ve had our ups and downs. We’ve been through thick and thin. But I want you to know that you’re all I want in life. You are more than enough for me. You are always enough for me.”

Hilda’s smile in this moment makes all the fights and arguments that they’ve had before in their relationship fade away into the past. Everything has led up to this. 

“Hilda.” Edelgard smiled at Hilda. There were tears welling in her eyes, she could feel it but she willed herself not to cry. “I knew from the moment that I saw you, you were something special. There was an undeniable spark that we had from that very first moment. You swept into my life and I can honestly say that you have changed my life for the better.”

Edelgard bit her lower lip gently, trying her best not to lose her train of thought in the shimmering pink hues of her wife-to-be’s eyes. “You have brought such light into my life, such adventure and things that I don’t think I ever would have experienced. But you make me want to step outside of my comfort zone and experience the rest of the world with you. I feel like I could take on the entire world with you by my side.”

She could see the tears welling up in Hilda’s eyes as she visibly tried to hold them back. Quickly she pulled out a tissue and offered it to Hilda with a small chuckle. “Fortunately, I’m always prepared for whatever adventure or difficulty we might encounter. We may have had our difficulties, but what couple hasn’t? We have grown past those trials and tribulations and our relationship has only become stronger for it. Hilda, you make me brave. And you are more than enough for me. You are always enough for me.” 

Ferdinand sniffled loudly. “I now pronounce you wife and wife! The brides may kiss!”

The entire room erupted into cheers as Edelgard and Hilda met in the middle for their long awaited kiss. Their first kiss as wives.

Edelgard was happy. Hilda was always going to be enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part two! It's less happy. So don't read it if you don't want to.
> 
> But this is just a self indulgent little side thing I whipped up in two days because I wanted to work on something a little bit different for a bit as I took a break from my heist AU. This is also an AU of an AU that is still in the works lol. Am I procrastinating writing what I should by writing this? Yes.
> 
> (Also writing fluff hurts me so I have written a follow up angst piece to go with it so you may suffer as I have :D )
> 
> Stay safe y'all.


End file.
